


Coal

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [17]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But Also Funny, Coal - Freeform, Crack Fic, Drabble, Friends Always Have Your Back Though, Good Friends, Happy, Making Lemonaid Out of Lemons, My Attempt at a Crack Fic, Short, THE Black Star Getting a Dose of Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa is always watching, and he's always judging.<br/>Careful, or else you might get coal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal

"What do you think Santa brought you this year?" Maka excitedly asked Soul.

He gave her a funny side-eyed look, not sure whether he should burst Maka's bubble or not, but decided not to since she looked extremely happy at the moment.

"Ah, I didn't really want anything this year so I'm sure the big dude didn't bother with getting me anything."

"But Soul!" Maka playfully whined.

"Well, I guess something for my piano probably."

Maka's smile grew at the words, happy that she had gotten Soul a good gift, when suddenly...

"WHAA~AAAAAAT?! I, BLACK STAR THE GREAT, THE ONE'S WHO'S GOING TO SURPASS GOD, GOT  ** _COAL_**????"

At the sound of Black Star's initial scream, the duo went running, but just as they were going to burst into the living room, they heard about the coal and burst out laughing!

"Well, you did punch a girl," Tsubaki reminded him.

"And you've destroyed the perfect symmetry of the Academy on multiple occasions," Kid reminded him, disgust laced in his voice at the memory.

"And don't forget, you've gotten into fights just because you felt like it," Liz added.

Black Star just stared at everyone in shock, horrified that they all agreed at the verdict then turned toward the door at the sound of it opening.

Maka and Soul came in wiping tears from their eyes from having laughed so hard, but after clearing their voices Soul said, "You know only Santa thinks that right?"

Maka continued saying, "I mean, have you checked any of the other presents?"

Black Star cautiously went to his other presents and was overjoyed by all the great presents his friends got him.

By the end of the day, he looked at the bright side. He would forever get a laugh out of the day that he, Black Star the great, got coal for Christmas.


End file.
